In Between
by Tora Frost
Summary: Stuck between a sadistic prefect and a pine-apple head pervert, who would you choose for her? [18 x OC x 69] [Fluff] *ON HOLD*


**SUMMARY: **Kotone gets hurt by Hibari on Valentines Day when she confessed her love for him. She runs far away and meets a pineapple haired-guy that comforts her from her misery. What happens when Hibari starts to get jealous? Chaos.. MukuroXOCXHibari

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.. It belongs to Amano Akira-sama..**

**

* * *

**

**~~~~Chapter 1~~~~**

**

* * *

**

Kotone was walking through the hallway of the school building. She wandered around while finding her way to the Reception Room.

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_Koto-chan? Where are you going?" Aimi, one of Kotone's friends asked._

"_I'm going to find Hibari-san. I want him to know my feelings" she answered._

"_Nanii? Are you insane? You'll be bitten to Death!" Aimi warned._

"_Well, I hope not. Besides, it's Valentines Day. Girls should give chocolates for their loved ones" she answered cheerfully._

"_Why did you like that __**Hibari**__ anyway?" Aimi asked._

"_Well, I don't really know. But he saved me once!" Kotone answered._

"_How?" Aimi asked, shocked. _

* * *

_**~ANOTHER FLASHBACK~**_

_Kotone was walking home from school. While walking, she saw a group of drunk men around the corner. She tried to walk faster when she was noticed by them._

"_Hey little girl!" one of them shouted. __**'Leave me alone! You jerks!'**_

_Kotone tried to ignore them, but she was cornered by one of them._

"_Aww, come on now. Why don't you play with us for a while?" the drunk man grasped Kotone's arm._

"_Let go of me!" Kotone struggled as the man pulled her. __**'I'm gonna kill you!'**_

"_Hehe, There's no use in fighting" they smirked._

_~TONFA HIT~_

_Suddenly, the man grasping her arm fell down unconscious._

"_Who's there?" one of them asked furiously._

"_Disturbing the peace here in Namimori is against the rules. I'll bite you all to Death" a black-haired boy approached them._

"_Who are you? Don't get in the way little boy!" a man tried to punch him but he was hit with a metal tonfa._

"_You BASTARD!" the man shouted and they suddenly surrounded him._

_Kotone backed away._

"_Heh, you all are stupid to think you can defeat me" he smirked and launched on them._

_~AFTER A FEW MINUTES~_

_Seven men, on the ground, filled with bruises, wounds and covered with blood. __**'How cool!'**_

_Kotone just stared at them, wide-eye._

_The said boy started to walk away._

"_A-ano!" Kotone tried to talk to him._

"_Thank you very much!" Kotone said._

"_Hmm.. " the boy replied before walking away._

_**~END OF SECOND FLASHBACK~**_

"_Really? He did that?" Aimi asked shocked._

"_Yeah!" Kotone said._

"_Well, good luck on you" Aimi said._

_Kotone__ nodded before skipping happily through the hallway._

_End of Flashback…_

_

* * *

_

When Kotone saw the door to the Reception Room, she knocked lightly.

~KNOCK KNOCK~

When no one answered, she opened the door.

There he saw Hibari lying in the couch, sleeping. _'He's so cute!'_

She approached the sleeping Prefect.

Suddenly, his eyes opened and glared at her.

"What are you doing here, Herbivore?" Hibari asked in a pissed state. Everybody knows that when he's sleeping, no one should disturb him or else they will be Bitten To Death. But this annoying little Herbivore doesn't know it at all.

"U-um, I wanted to give you this!" Kotone reached out her hand and showed a home-made chocolate. _'Please Accept It!'_

Hibari twitched.

"Is that your reason for disturbing my sleep?" Hibari asked.

"A-anoo" Kotone scratched her head when suddenly, Hibari's tonfa aimed at her and hit her right in the face.

"OW! What's that for?" Kotone shouted.

"Get out of here now! Herbivore!" Hibari growled and pushed her outside the Reception Room. He also threw her home-made chocolate. Good thing Kotone caught it.

Hibari then closed the door.

"You're so cruel, Hibari-san!" Kotone shouted and then ran away.

* * *

"Yo! Koto-chan! How's the chocolate?" Aimi asked.

"Hibari-san didn't accept it! He even threw me out of the Reception Room!" Kotone explained.

"I told you" Aimi said.

"Don't worry, I'll give it to him **again** later" Kotone said.

"Suit yourself" Aimi sighed. _'She really is determined'_

_

* * *

_

Kotone tried different methods on giving Hibari the chocolate.

She tried giving the chocolate during lunch. Didn't work.

She tried to catch his attention by making a ruckus at the baseball field. At the end, she was hit by a base_**ball**_ and bitten to Death. Didn't work either.

Why wouldn't Hibari accept her chocolate!

* * *

Aimi sighed.

"Koto-chan, your filled with bruises you know"

"I know tha- - OW!" Kotone winced as Aimi tended her bruises .

"Why are you hurting yourself so much just to give him that chocolate!" Aimi shouted.

"I wanted to thank him" Kotone said.

"You already said it though" Aimi replied.

"But I think it's not enough" Kotone taught.

"So hurting yourself would be enough for him?" Aimi narrowed her eyes. _'She has a point'_

"Don't worry about me! I still have a chance! Later at Dismissal!" Kotone said.

* * *

~Dismissal~

Kotone waited for Hibari outside the school gate. Aimi saw her and approached her.

"Koto-chan! Come on!" Aimi shouted catching her attention.

"What?" Kotone asked.

"You're just wasting your time. Why don't you come with me first at the cake shop?" Aimi invited her.

"E-eh! But I still have to see Hibari-san" Kotone whined.

"Don't worry. Hibari is always patrolling around Namimori. I'm sure you'll meet him later when you go home" Aimi tapped Kotone's head.

She really loved tapping Kotone's hair. It was soft. Aimi and Kotone were friends since they were in Grade school. Aimi always treats Kotone as her little sister. The first time they met was when Kotone got lost in school. Since then, they became best of friends.

"Alright, Aimi-chan. I'll go with you" Kotone said.

"Let's go now" Aimi pulled her.

* * *

"Koto-chan! What cake do you like?" Aimi asked her friend.

"Hmm…I want the chocolate cake" Kotone said cheerfully.

"Okay! Two pieces of chocolate cake please" Aimi ordered.

* * *

"Here you go Koto-chan!" Aimi gave the cake to Kotone.

"Thanks!" Kotone replied.

"Thank you for coming with me! You better go home now before some boys chase you again" Aimi smirked.

"Don't tease me!" Kotone pouted. _'A cute pout'_

"Haha, Okay. Goodbye" Aimi waved before walking away.

Kotone walked the other direction. She still has to see Hibari.

* * *

Kotone skipped quietly in the streets, finding Hibari. Suddenly, she bumped into someone.

"Ow. Sorry to - -" she didn't get to finish her words when she faced the person in front of her.

"Hibari-san!" Kotone shouted.

"Shut Up Herbivore. You're really annoying since this morning" Hibari said.

"Why are you so cruel? I just wanted to give you this chocolate" she showed her chocolate. _'Please Accept It!'_

"You know I made this espe- -" Kotone didn't get to finish her words when Hibari suddenly knocked the chocolate out of her hand.

"I TOLD YOU, I DON"T WANT IT!" Hibari shouted. She was surprised. This is the first time Kotone heard Hibari shout. She thought that he was a dangerous but quiet person.

"Since this morning I already told you that I don't want it! You keep on annoying me with your useless reason and still you keep on bothering me! I'm just keeping my temper cool because you're a student of Namimori!" Hibari blurted out.

Kotone then lowered her head down and gulped. Tears started trickling down her bruised face.

"I-I-I j-just wanted to give you this chocolate ~sniff~. I really ~sniff~ m-made it special just for yo-ou" Kotone said, her bangs hiding her eyes. _~BOOM!~_

"I REALLY HATE YOU!" Kotone shouted on the top of her lungs and threw the chocolate to Hibari. She ran away, her hands hiding her face.

* * *

Hibari just stood there, his eyes widen. Well, actually he didn't mean to shout on her. He's just pissed off today because of his useless subordinates. His anger built up and caused him to shout at the little Herbivore..

He picked the up chocolate and read the note at the back.

* * *

'_Happy Valentines Day Hibari-san!'_

_I hope you like my chocolate. It's homemade and I made it all night just for you. I wanted to thank you for saving me the other day. ^^ I also wanted to tell you that I adore you so much…_

_Please Accept this as a Thank You Gift…_

_~Kotone:)_

_

* * *

_

Hibari just stared at the note. He sighed.

* * *

~FAR AWAY~

Kotone ran and ran until she can. She didn't even bothered to look in her path or the people she pushed away. She was hurt.

* * *

'_Flashback'_

"_So hurting yourself would be enough for him?"_

_

* * *

_

"That's not what I wanted" Kotone muttered. _You're freaking dead, Hibari!_

_

* * *

_

When she looked at the place where she stopped, she read the label,

'_Kokuyo Park'_

'_Kokuyo Park? I think this is where I used to go with Aimi.'_

She rubbed her sore and tired eyes before going in.

"I think this park is abandoned" Kotone uttered.

She walked inside the building. She saw that the whole place was in a mess. As she walked further, she saw an abandoned theater. She walked towards an abandoned sofa and sat there.

~YAWN~

She rubbed her eyes. _'I'm very tired'_

She then fell asleep. The thing she didn't know was that a certain illusionist followed her movements since she was outside up until she fell asleep.

"Kufufufu" he then approached the sleeping little girl. He tapped her head lightly and smiled.

"Sleep very well, my little princess"

* * *

Haha! So funny. I made Hibari here so cruel. Is he too cruel? I made him a little bit cruel because I think he may be a little OOC. Mukuro appeared haha. I want Mukuro to be a pervy! What would happen next? Reviews everyone!


End file.
